Tragedy to Bliss
by viperthegod101
Summary: this is a fanfiction between Alex Riley and Evan Bourne.


**From a Tragedy to Bliss**

**By: Destiny Showman**

I hated the way everything was now. Miz hated me, Evan acts strange around me, and I'm friends with people who hated me. I didn't understand what was going on. I felt as if my world had been flipped upside down. It was all strange and new to me. I had been dating The Miz for a long time and suddenly he broke it off. I didn't understand why he did that. I wasn't expecting this. Yeah sure I like Evan Bourne but, I was so in love with Miz. How could all this be happening? I needed to talk with someone. I decided to go talk to Kofi. He would know what to do. I at least hope he does. If not well, I guess I would figure it out on my own.

I knocked on Kofi's door. Kofi answered it and said "Alex, what are ya doin here?" I said "I want to talk with ya Kofi." Kofi looked at me and said "Well, come on in. Hey Ev we got a visitor." Evan said "Who is our visitor?" Kofi said "Its Alex." Evan looked and I couldn't say anything. Evan smiled and said "Hi Alex!" I said "Hey Ev." Kofi said "So what did you want to talk about?" I said "Well, what if you were in the situation of you were in love with someone and now you like someone else. What would you do?" Kofi smiled and said "Well, I would tell the person I like that I like them and if ya get rejected then ya stay with the one ya love." I said "Thanks Kofi. Well, see ya Kofi and Ev." I got up to leave when I got pulled onto the couch.

Evan said "Do you have to leave A-RI?" I said "Well, not really why Ev?" Evan acted shy and said "Well, Kofi's going to be leaving so I thought you could hang with me." I was shocked and said "Sure I will hang out with ya Ev. Just tell me what you want to do when Kofi leaves." Evan shook his head to show that he agreed with me. I could tell he was nervous. I knew that I had to confront him but, not til Kofi left and after hanging with Evan for awhile. I knew I needed to confess my feelings for him that would have to wait til later. I knew I couldn't just tell him now. I would take him to dinner at a romantic restaurant. I had a few things planned. I wanted to cherish Ev and I didn't understand why I was wanting to cherish Evan. I knew that Evan was fighting with the fact that Dolph had dumped him. I wanted to protect this person.

Ev and I told Kofi good-bye. Ev said "um can we go to your room?" I said "sure we can." We started heading for my room. Dolph was walking the hall and Ev grabbed my arm. Dolph glared at Ev and I said "Dolph leave him alone!" Dolph said "What are you his new master or something?" Ev held onto me tighter. I said "no! I am his friend who thinks you should leave him alone!" Dolph looked shocked and walked off. I could tell that Ev was crying. I turned and looked at him. I said "Hey its going to be alright Ev." He looked at me and then I was embraced in a hug. I said "lets get to my room." Ev followed and when we got there he went straight for the bed.

Evan laid there crying face down. I walked over to him. Ev said "I don't understand why I like a different person instead of Dolph." I sat on the bed and said "what do you mean Ev?" Ev sat up quick and moved away from me. He said "um I didn't mean anything." He was lying and I knew it from his blush. I said "Ev who do you like now that your not with Dolph?" I had to ask. Ev looked away from me and said "well, I like someone that is now hated but, liked by people who hated him." I looked at Evan and said "is that someone me?" I could tell he was not comfortable with this. Evan said "yes I love you Alex. I always have. I just couldn't tell you." I scooted closer to Evan and said "well, I'm glad that you love me. The reason is that I have always loved you, too." I was soon getting kissed on the lips by Evan.

I knew Kofi would question me if I didn't get Ev back to his room. I said "Ev we have to get you back to your room." Ev said "I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here for the night." I said "well, then you explain that to Kofi." Ev said "alright." So Ev told Kofi everything. I really didn't mind. I enjoyed that Ev wanted to stay with me for the night. I was kinda worried that Kofi would be lonely. After Ev got off the phone I said "how about we go stay at your guys apartment?" Ev said "well, I don't want Kofi to be lonely, so yeah lets go." Evan grabbed my hand and we went to his apartment where Kofi was sitting on the couch. Kofi said "what are you guys doing here?" Ev said "well, I didn't want you to be lonely. Also I am dating A-RI." Kofi got up and said "that's great Ev. I am happy for you." Ev said "thanks Kofi. Don't worry you might find someone." Kofi patted Ev's head and said "Alex take care of him please. I don't want him to get hurt anymore." I said "I won't hurt him Kofi."

Evan pulled me to his room and pulled me towards the bed. I said "Ev what do ya wanna do?" Evan blushed and said "um I don't know." I pulled Ev down on top of me. Evan blushed more and said "I am really nervous." I said "that's alright Evan I understand." I hugged him and then I felt lips on mine. I was being kissed by Evan. I was shocked but, I kissed him back. Ev looked at me and said "I know we just started dating but, um can we-"Ev trailed off. I said "Ev do you want to do it?" Ev looked at me and said "yes but, I want commitment and not just dating." He looked away and I stroked his hair. I said "well, I have this ring. It's a promise ring."

Evan said "um that will work." I grabbed Ev's hand and put the ring on his ring finger. I said "with this I will be committed to you no matter what happens."Ev kissed me and said "thank you so much Alex." I said "your welcome Evan. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Evan held onto me and said "I am glad for that A-RI." I patted his head and said "its up to you if your ready to do it." Ev kissed me and said "I think I am ready. I said "well, I will be gentle." So we ended up having sex and went to sleep together. Evan was already up when I got up. I could hear water running in the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom. Evan said "you wanna take a bath with me?" I looked at him and said "sure Ev." So Ev had everything set up and I got in first. Ev sat in between my legs. I could feel him lean back.  
>I wrapped my arms around him and said "its nice to relax." Ev said "yes it is A-RI." I could tell Evan was happy and I knew for sure I was happy. I wanted Evan to be happy so I made a promise to keep him close. After the bath we got dressed and ready to go to the Raw Arena. We said our good mornings to Kofi. Us three went to the Arena for Raw. I was going to share a locker room with Evan and Kofi. I felt like I could protect Evan that way.<p>

So us three got ready for our matches. I was in a tag match. My team had Kofi and Evan on it. I was happy until I saw that Swagger, Miz, and Ziggler were who we were facing. I tried to keep Ev calmed. I knew this was going to be a bad match for Ev. I hugged Evan and said "Hey we will win and you'll be fine." Evan held onto me tightly. We went out for our match and Ev was the first one to be in. the match ended with us winning. I hugged Evan and Kofi hugged me. Ev was so happy. We went to our locker room and Ev laid on the couch. There was a blanket so I covered him up. He said "will you stay by me A-RI?"I said "of course Evan." I pulled up a chair and sat with Ev.

Kofi decided he needed to take a shower. After Kofi's shower there was a knock on the door. Kofi said "come in." The door opened and a guy with blonde hair came in. he said "um I'm Dan. I am here to see my Pro Kofi Kingston." Kofi said "you're looking at him." I noticed the blush on Dan's face. I thought 'Kofi is finally going to probably get someone.' Dan said "it's a pleasure to meet you." Kofi said "you too my boy." Dan blushed more I noticed. I turned my attention back to Ev. Evan was sleeping peacefully. I smiled at the sight. Ev looked so cute sleeping. Kofi said "I'm taking Dan to the hotel. See you guys there." I said "alright Kofi." I sat with Ev and waited for him to wake up. When Ev woke up he yawned. I said "Kofi is probably already at the hotel. His rookie showed up." Ev said "oh that's right I am supposed to get my rookie soon." We waited and there was a knock on the door. Ev said "come in." There was a girl who opened the door. She said "I'm looking for Evan Bourne." Ev got up and said "I'm Evan Bourne. Who are you?" she said "I'm your rookie rosy." Ev smiled and said "its great to meet you."

I got up and said "we all should get to the hotel." Ev smiled and said "well, lets go." He took off for the car. I walked with Rosy. She asked "are you dating Evan?" I said "yes I am. Why you ask?" Rosy said "just wondered." We caught up to Evan and he was standing next to the car. I got his and Rosy's door. We drove for awhile and soon arrived at the hotel. We went up to Kofi's room. We walked in and Kofi was sitting on the couch. Kofi said "hello." Ev ran to him and said "I have a rookie." Kofi smiled and said "so do I. His name is Dan." Ev smiled and said "mine is her. Her name is Rosy." Kofi smirked and said "her name matches her cheeks." Rosy was blushing and I was noticing it too. Kofi walked up to Rosy and said "you're pretty. You're also in good hands." Rosy blushed more. Dan walks out and looks at Rosy then me. Dan said "hi Rosy." Rosy said "hi Dan." Dan said "I kinda blurted your secret to Kofi." Rosy was shocked.

Kofi said "nice to know someone likes me." Rosy blushes and says "I always have liked you." Kofi kisses her and it made Evan kiss me. I hugged Evan and we went to our room. Kofi was with Rosy and Dan hung with his brother Stan. Ev and I fell asleep together. Our love was something that I loved. We went on with our life getting over obstacles and jealous people. We weren't going to let anyone ruin our relationship.

**A-RI + Air Bourne**


End file.
